battleforsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando
(BFB 6) |color=Aqua Light grey |death_count=3-4 |kill_count=1 |first_appearance="Power of Three" (asset) "A Leg Up in the Race"(officially) |last_appearance= |recommender=Alexlion0511, BlockyCuzco, Brom316, flamer9111, kookyguy55 and Pacothediscooking |voiced_by=Gabriel Porras }} Fernando is a male engine contestant in Battle for BFS, first recommended in "A Leg Up in the Race" in BFS. He is also one of the thirty recommended characters who got the chance to join the game during "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". He failed to join, however, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Rebecca. Fernando also could have joined BFSA in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", but he only received 86 votes, placing 44th, and he was flung to the LOL. In SFB, Fernando, along with the other characters that were held inside the LOL had a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Fernando was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look, along with lighter colors. He didn't get enough votes to join SFB though, with only 80 votes. Fernando is currently competing in Battle for BFS for team A Better Name Than That. Appearance Fernando is an aqua and light grey diesel shunter with aqua straps across the top of his bonnet. He has red wheels, a red headlamp and has black and yellow hazard stripes on his front. Personality Fernando is very loyal to An An, usually supporting her endeavors. Fernando also cares about the well-being of his fellow contestants, as he picked Emerson for his team when no one else would, and he felt that Four’s violence was getting out of hand. He's also generally a curious person and can be quite handy, and will solve any problem in any situation regardless of his surroundings, such as helping his team and to make sure they were still able to defend themselves using Natalie from losing in The Liar Ball You Don't Want despite still being on the Moon, although his plan backfired. Fernando also appears to become nervous under pressure, as shown when he shouts to stop controlling Darcy when things went haywire, and appeared to be sweating when he was discovered impersonating Kwaku. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Sodor ** "A Leg Up in the Race" (does not speak coherently) ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" (does not speak coherently) ** "Vomitaco" (does not speak) ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" ** "The Glistening" (does not speak coherently) ** "Return of the Hang Glider" * Battle for Sodor Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (does not speak coherently) * SFB ** "Welcome Back" (cameo) * Battle for BFS ** "Getting Raul to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" ** "Today's Very Special Episode" ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak) ** "Four Goes Too Far" ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" ** "Questions Answered" ** "This Episode Is About Fernando" ** "Enter the Exit" (does not speak) ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (does not speak) ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" Battle for Sodor In "A Leg Up in the Race", Fernando appears as a recommended character and was set on fire, possibly dying. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Fernando appears as a recommended character and jumps into the vat of hydrochloric acid to try and get the marble collection. In "Vomitaco", Fernando appears as a recommended character. In "The Reveal", Fernando appears as a recommended character at Cake at Stake, to watch Shane get eliminated. Speaker calls him and the others "stalkers". Fernando has been “handpicked out of hundreds” and had the chance to debut in BFS. In "Reveal Novum", Fernando had only 5 votes, which was not enough and got sent to the LOL By the Sender Scoop Thrower. In the end, Fernando and all the other debuters (except Sodor Rangers) get crushed by the sun when it set with the TLC on top of the LOL, continuing from the last episode. Fernando then screams in pain. In "The Glistening", Fernando appears as a recommended character and votes for Lei. Battle for Sodor Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Fernando didn’t join season 2 with only 86 votes, he and the other contestants who didn’t get enough votes got separated from the season 2 cast. Within seconds they were all crushed. Fortunately, it was only a hallucination, and Fernando screamed as he got flung to the TLC. SFB In "Welcome Back", Fernando had the chance to rejoin in SFB. Even if SFB 2 was released, he didn't receive enough votes to join the show. Battle for BFS In "Getting Raul to Talk", Fernando is excited and cheers for Beppe along with The Tiger Hunters, The Friendly Indian Stationmaster, Aubrey, Emerson, Yong Bao, Gabriela & Ashima. Emerson and Fernando then discuss how great Beppe is. Later on in the episode, Fernando was asked by An An to join her team, A Better Name Than That. In the challenge, Brenda plans to have Fernando, along with An An, weigh down the basket. When Natalie knocks Shane off the tree, he lands on Fernando, who is too bouncy and walks away with Emerson taking his place. Brenda, after some thinking, plans to use a trebuchet to get the basket down, using An An and Fernando as weights to bring the basket down. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Fernando learns about Brenda's disrespect for Emerson and appoints An An as the new team leader. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Fernando and Natalie remind Brenda that she was dethroned as team leader last episode. In "Today’s Very Special Episode", Fernando says he is glad that he listens to An An. Later, Shane and him talk to each other about "hearing someone that disrespects people", which is Brenda. In" Four Goes Too Far", Fernando says that Four's becoming more destructive and that they should do something about it. He asks An An what to do, which she then responds with by telling him Brenda has the answer. Later in the episode, when A Better Name Than That and are both on the Moon with the Twinkle of Contagion, he tells them to accept the fact that one of the two teams will have the Twinkle at the end of the challenge. This turns out to not be the case, as The Losers! have the twinkle at the end of the challenge. Due to the rocket breaking down, Fernando, his team, and are stuck on the Moon in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". He says that he's been inspecting Natalie. After he stops Flying Scotsman and Brenda's eyebrow wiggling, Fernando explains that Natalie can give commands to the communicator dish on the ship and that Darcy can receive orders from it. He and Flying Scotsman use Natalie to control Darcy so that they can prevent the Liar Ball from landing in their goal. However, the ship then loses connection with Darcy, which is when Fernando notices something going wrong and tries to take full control of Natalie. After Natalie breaks the signal due to Darcy's bomb, Fernando asks Isla if she knew that she decided to break it. As the Liar Ball landed in A Better Name Than That's team crater, they are up for elimination. In "Questions Answered", at Cake At Stake, Gina communicates to A Better Name Than That using Isla. When she moves her hands through Isla's screen, Fernando asks if she was able to move things between the Earth and the Moon all this time and tells her to get them back down to Earth. Once Gina sends Earth through the screen so that they can get back on it, Cake At Stake continues, where all A Better Name Than That members are all far away from her. She tells them they didn't have to sit so far, which is followed by all members of the team going inside her hole, which Fernando clarifies is the way they're doing Cake At Stake this episode. He is the 5th safe on the team. When it's between Brenda and An An to be eliminated, Fernando says he hopes the "team leader" doesn't leave, to which both Brenda and An An think are themselves. In "This Episode Is About Fernando", Fernando thought that X was talking about him when he announced that the challenge was “basket ball”; however, he wasn't. During the challenge, he is used, along with Flying Scotsman, by Shane for their team to win the challenge, since he and Flying Scotsman are both balls. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Stefano takes over Fernando's body, while Fernando is in the body of Kwaku. Brenda asks "Fernando" who the team leader is, who responds with Brenda herself. Brenda is not suspicious that Fernando was replaced anymore because of this, and says that he can interview some of the other members. Due to Stefano being in his body, Fernando talks in a slightly singsongy way, similar to Stefano, but Brenda just sees this as Fernando being good at singing. Meanwhile, over at Beep's room, when Mia gets popped, "Kwaku" reacts, exclaiming that the noise was loud. Due to Kwaku rarely talking, this is a dead giveaway to the team that Kwaku is a fake. He tries to correct himself by saying "bulleh" the team already identified him as a fake immediately after. When Fernando was transformed back to his usual shape, he turned completely orange and complained about this. Back at A Better Name Than That, when Brenda tries to get an answer out of Emerson, who just replies with "I'm Emerson!", the mock Fernando says the process would be going faster if he wasn't so basic. Shane, knowing that he and Emerson are friends, figures out that Fernando had been replaced. "Fernando" then transforms into Stefano. This means his team is safe. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Fernando wakes up after hearing Emerson shout and wonders what he needs. He then finds Brenda and asks him what the team's plan is for the challenge. Brenda refuses to tell since Fernando is not high enough on the team ranking to know. Fernando then asks Flying Scotsman to ask Brenda what the plan is. He does so and tells Fernando to dig over there. Fernando thanks Flying Scotsman and walks toward the spot. He tells Emerson that it's not fair that Brenda distrusts him all of a sudden. Isla points out that Fernando was the impostor last episode, to which he responds that it wasn't his fault. Later, Fernando enters Brenda's rocket with the rest of A Better Name Than That as they dig toward X's treasure. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Fernando and his team find an emerald. He is also the one who is holding the emerald while wall-jumping. He tries to hand the emerald to Four but Brenda snatched it. When Fernando sees hands coming out of Four, he gets confused and asks what just happened. Later, Fernando watches Brenda preventing Iance to get out, and says that this is Brenda's idea of fun. Votes Deaths #"A Leg Up in the Race": May have burnt to death as he is on fire at the ending (Debatable). #"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #"Reveal Novum": Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #"Don't Dig Straight Down": Killed by the lava. Kills Kills: 1 Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) *Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) *Tuukka Leppänen (Finland) Trivia *As of BFB 13, Fernando is now orange due to switching brains with Kwaku. *He is one of the few contestants whose name has been in the title of an episode, along with Raul and Hong-Mei. *Fernando is one of the eight contestants who had their minds swapped in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", along with Angelique, The Chinese Diesel, The American Diesel, Stefano, The Indian Director, Madeleine, and Kwaku. *He is the only contestant voiced by Gabriel Porras who's voice is pitched up manually. *He is currently the only ball contestant that has never been eliminated. *He is the second male character to star in an announcement/update video, after Shankar with his role in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!. **He is also the first character to appear in an announcement video who has a speaking role and is not voiced by Sanjeev Bhaskar, Rob Rackstraw or Ian McCue. Category:Characters